Giant
A giant is a very large humanoid which can potentially grow to approximately one hundred twenty five feet tall and appear to be a large human, though one is known to be as large as four hundred feet. Some may appear as large and hairy humanoids, while others resemble humongous-sized people, and some may even have bestial features (i.e. protruding sharp molars). A powerful and nearly unstoppable race, giants generally aggregate themselves in tribes since their numbers have greatly dwindled in recent centuries. A giant tribe is led by the strongest giant, known as the Veng. Any other large humanoid creatures with an unknown species may be considered giants. Behavior Giants are not as intelligent as humans but definitely more so than trolls, given that they seem to be able to comprehend mutantry and are actually fond of its use (provided it isn't being used against them, of course). They have their own language, culture, and societal structure. They are capable of learning English, and presumably other languages as well, and read. When breeding, they pride themselves on having large babies, and disappointment would arise if the child was smaller than expected. Unfortunately, most giants do not have the patience for long discussions and apparently prefer simplifying matters by killing their audience if the topic they brought proved too complicated. Due to their lack of patience, they are not used to being cramped in small areas, and would fight against each other over the smallest matters, such as sleeping places and food. Nevertheless, it seems that being the Veng guarantees the complete loyalty of the tribe. While some giants, such as Varvo, are strong in mutantry, most of them have little to no mutantry. Still, giants are considerably powerful creatures. Gifted with overwhelming raw strength proportionate to their prodigious size, they are difficult to detain by humans since most powers tend to have little to no effect upon them and may very well be even stronger than dragons. However, similar to dragons, they may have certain weaker spots on their bodies, such as their eyes. Society and culture Status Due to giants being dangerously violent, they are feared and hated by most species. This was further compounded when they joined forces with Mr. Stupid NoHead and caused some of the most devastating catastrophes. As such, humans tend to reject any connections with such fearsome creatures in general. On the other hand, the NoHeads see the giants as valuable assets and recruited them for the second war. Baby Intelligence attempted to bring them over as an attempt to strengthen inter-species bonding (as well as preventing Mr. Stupid NoHead from utilizing their immense strength for his army), though he failed to do this. History Giants were once plentiful across the solar system, with at least a hundred different tribes. During the Second NoHead War, they allied with Mr. Stupid NoHead and were responsible for some of the War's worst atrocities against the innocent. Members of the Police Grand Army targeted and killed many giants and forced them into hiding in remote regions of the world. All of this left a deep loathing and fear from the community. Giants were active in London during the 2070s, even frequenting mutant speakeasies.Mutants of Britain Known Giants *Bran the Bloodthirsty *Garkar *Garkar's wife *Karan *Korolish *Goliath *Veng of Michigan *Wimric the Wicked Appearances * * * * * *''Mutants of Britain'' Notes and references Category:Sentient species